Pure Morning
by PapaFrita01
Summary: Una salida con los amigos es una salida con los amigos. Amanecer y tratar de pasar la prueba es otro cuento.


Esto apareció junto con Pure Morning, la canción de Placebo. La idea tenia mucha fuerza, pero creo me quedo un poco flojo. Como siempre, si alguien por aquí quiere ser beta, bienvenido que yo apenas se escribir en verdad.

**Advertencias: **

Esto no es mío, es una tipa que tiene mas pasta que la reina. Alabada sea ella.

Esto es gay. Para que no se espanten a la mitad.

Muchos saludos y gracias por leer!

* * *

><p><strong>PURE MORNING<br>**

**Scorpius**

Despertó con un dolor de cabeza lacerante, absolutamente devastador. Sentía pulsaciones detrás de los ojos y las orejas. Le costo muchísimo trabajo enfocar, y a medida que lo hacia, deseo con toda su alma estar en su habitación.

Logro enforcar el techo, ahí estaba el conocido color gris, salpicado de fotografías de cantantes británicos de los noventa, un signo claro que de hecho, estaba en su habitación. Se froto los ojos y se acomodo. Las mantas estaban tibias y su cama estaba ocupada.

El bulto de tu derecha era un bulto conocido. Era un bulto de cabello oscuro y mantas hasta media espalda. Era un bulto que acostumbraba moverse mucho y roncar poco. Era un bulto que bebía alcohol como los marineros y solo a altas horas de la noche y con altas dosis de escoses se soltaba y era capaz de reír a mandíbula batiente. Conocía a ese bulto, y el que fuese conocido lo lleno de calma. El que fuese Albus le tranquilizo el alma.

Había conocido a Albus hacia más de seis años. En ese tiempo se habían vuelto los mejores amigos del universo, junto con la prima de este, Rose Weasley.

Albus estaba en Gryffindor, jugaba Quidditch, era popular con las chicas y media casi dos metros. Tenía una riza estruendosa pero en extremo difícil se sonsacar y a diferencia de su padre y de su abuelo, Albus Potter contaba con un cabello dócil y manejable. Y pensando en eso, Albus Potter era una persona, en general, _dócil_.

Se removió con toda confianza, sabia que Albus jamás se despertaría por que tenia el sueño muy pesado y mas estando en _su_ cama.

Ya en el baño, el enorme espejo del lavado de devolvió una imagen matutina nada halagadora. Su cabello era un nido de pájaros y sus ojos tenían enormes ojeras. Tenía el característico color grisáceo de quien no durmió bien y consumió todo lo que los sanadores prohíben. Tenía la boca pastosa y los labios resecos.

Mientras se cepillaba los dientes trato de recordar la noche anterior. Su última evocación era del bar, el _último_ que visitaron. Recordó la jarra de vino blanco que les regalaron desde la barra, una tipa ya mayor, que miraba muy atentamente a James. Recordaba a Rose coqueteando con descaro con un tipo con corbata, a Albus haciendo competencias con Louis sobre _Quien Bebe mas Rápido Cerveza_ y a Teddy y Victoria conversando demasiado juntos. Se recordaba a si mismo evaluando el lugar y buscando ligue. Se recordaba bebiendo desde la misma botella cerveza de malta, absolutamente ebrio y como la camarera cada vez que pasaba cerca de la mesa donde estaba senado, le acaricia o el cabello, la espalda, la nuca o alguna parte accesible.

Aun con el cepillo haciendo espuma en su boca, volvió a la habitación. Albus estaba despierto.

-Mira, un zombie- le saludo el moreno.

Scorpius se devolvió al baño, se enjuago la boca y volvió a la habitación.

-Mira, un tonto- dejo a modo de saludo devuelta.

Una parte de él hubiese querido insultar la apariencia de Potter, pero no pudo. Ya fuese por la enorme resaca que se sentía por el cuerpo o porque cualquier comentario negativo en cuanto a la apariencia del chico, hubiese sido de la mas vil mentira.

Albus estaba radiante. Tenía el cabello desordenado y las mejillas encendidas, los ojos vidriosos y los labios enrojecidos. Y la iluminación lo hacia todo mas colorido, mas real, con bordes mas definidos.

-¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

-¿Otra vez olvidaste todo?

-No es que lo olvide genio, es que mi cerebro no lo retuvo.

-Otra forma elegante de decir que estabas demasiado borracho para procesar.

-Lo mismo.

Albus se sentó en la cama, no tenía nada puesto, porque nunca de todas las fiestas, antros, bares o lo que fuese, de las que habían llevado cargando uno al otro, había sido capaz de dormir con ropa, lo único que resistía a su apuro por acostarse era los calzoncillos y las calcetas. Scorpius presentía que lo primero solo era por respeto a su persona, ya James le había comentado que su hermano era un exhibicionista nato. Ya sentado, comenzó a contar lo que él recordaba

_Estabas borracho, ahí sentado, solo. No hablabas con nadie y solo mirabas el fondo de la botella que te adueñaste. Me acerque a ti, por que la tipa con la que hablaba se puso muy pesada. Y nada, me acerque, y quizás fue que te hable muy cerca, pero el asunto es que yo no estaba tan ebrio como tú, pero no se, no reaccione a tiempo, y como que te pusiste cariñoso... cuando comenzaste a meterme mano, nos vinimos._

-¿Nos vinimos? ¿Cómo?

-Con magia.

**Albus**

Lo que Albus no contó, fue que Rose tenia hachís, que les dio a todos, pero no a Scorpius por que estaba ya muy borracho.

No le contó que cuando llego a él, y el rubio estaba en su planeta mirando la base de su botella ya vacía, y que sintió la necesidad de correr al tipo que le estaba conversando al oído.

Albus se sentó muy cerca de Scorpius, por que sentía su presentía en oleadas contra su piel. Igual y quizás estaba medio drogado. El asunto fue que se sentó junto a él, casi tocando su codo, su rodilla y sus piernas. _Casi_. Siempre.

Scorpius en algún momento se movió, se apoyo en él. Susurro

-me siento solo

La enorme necesidad de su mejor amigo le llamo desde el fondo de su sopor. Albus levanto los brazos, lo rodeo y las oleadas que Scorpius emitía chocaron con fuerza contra su piel. La sensación fue devastadora. Se sentía bien, tranquilo, _completo_.

Scorpius llevaba un rato apoyado, cuando dijo,

-vámonos

Y sonó como orden. Albus se levanto y camino lo mas pegado que pudo al rubio hasta la puerta. Todos los que habían llegado ahí con ellos estaban en sus propios asuntos y no fue necesario dar explicaciones.

Llegaron a las desiertas calles de Londres, en plenas vacaciones de navidad. La nieve cubría toda zona no transitada y el frío convertía en volutas de vapor condensado sus respiraciones. Se fueron dando tumbos, en algún momento perdieron el sentido de la caminata y en medio de risas comenzaron a empujarse sin ninguna razón. Scorpius resbalo, y cayó contra la persiana de una tienda. El estruendo lo hizo reaccionar de forma violenta.

Se levanto de un salto lo mas ágil que alguien borracho puede hacer. Trato de dar golpes a Albus, que medio esquivaba, medio soportaba sus golpes sin fuerza y sin coordinación.

-Mucho- dijo el moreno, y le tomo de la muñeca.

-Me gusta-pausa- como, este, te ves con esto

-¿Esto?

-Esto

Scorpius pasó las palmas de las manos por el pecho de Albus, el pecho que estaba cubierto por una chaqueta de cuero. En algún momento el sobajeo se volvió demasiado intenso, y Albus aun medio ido, solo atino a dejarse hacer. Dieron unos pasos hasta la acera, Potter resbalo en la húmeda cuneta, y solo el bocinazo del automóvil que se acercaba por el carril los alerto de la maniobra que tuvo que hacer para esquivarlos.

Albus lo sintió como una señal. Comenzó a caminar, llevando de la mano a Scorpius, que le seguía sin oponer la menor resistencia. El rubio tenía las manos muy frías.

Albus no contó que llegaron al departamento de los Malfoy de madrugada, y que agradeció a los cielos estar aun medio lucido. Que tuvo que quitarle los zapatos en el recibidor del primer piso a su mejor amigo, y que lo entro con la boca tapada. Que lo guío a su habitación pecho contra espalda, y que le tomo mas de quince minutos hacer un hechizo silenciador.

Malfoy se había lanzado a la cama sin contemplación, cruzado. Albus pensó que estaría dormido. Pero jamás.

-Te quiero- le dijo el rubio, mirando el techo- me gusta el saber que despertare contigo mañana- completo, con una forma de hablar demasiado _lucida_ para un supuesto ebrio.

¿Cómo tomar enserio las palabras de un borracho, uno que ni siquiera le miraba?

Albus sentía la cabeza dar vueltas y el cuerpo muy ligero. Sentía que aun estaba medio mareado y medio ebrio. Sentía que si se acercaba a Scorpius seria aprovecharse de la situación. Sentía que era demasiado _bueno_.

-Yo también te quiero- dijo en susurro, esperando que el rubio no le escuchara. Que se durmiera. Que le llamara.

Pero Scorpius Malfoy no le había mantenido a su lado por seis años solo por buenas bromas y el departamento en Londres. Le había mantenido a su lado por que le era asquerosamente leal, absurdamente fiel, ridículamente espontáneo.

Eran tan buenos amigos, que cuando eran mas pequeños y querían verse, se escapaban de casa el tiempo justo para que nadie se diese cuenta que no estaban. Durante el verano lejos del colegio se escribían a diario y durante el año escolar estaban en todas las clases juntos. No iban en la misma casa, pero daba igual por que pasaban casi todas las noches juntos, el que preguntara la razón, escucharía algo como -Nos aburrimos de otra forma.

Y hacia algún tiempo, _mucho tiempo_, Albus había comenzado a sentir cosas extrañas cuando estaba con Malfoy.

Como corrientes y escalofríos, como ardores en la cara y repentinas aceleraciones de pulso. Un par de semanas atrás, Scorpius se estaba besando con un chico en los corredores del cuarto piso en el castillo, aunque besar es una descripción muy pobre, y si alguien le preguntaba al moreno, diría mas bien _restregar_. El asunto fue que el beso de su amigo le debió alejar de ahí como la lepra, poner nervioso y sentir fuera de lugar. Pero no, Potter se arrimó a un rincón, trato de acallar su respiración y las palpitaciones de su corazón y se quedo ahí a mirar. La imagen de Scorpius haciéndose dueño y señor de la situación le hizo sudar el cuello y la palma de manos. La forma en que el rubio acaricia y susurraba en los labios del otro le hizo desear ser ese otro.

Se fue a su habitación y se masturbo con tanta fuerza que por un momento pensó que se le saldría el miembro.

Pero nada se le salio y todo se confirmo. Le gustaba Scorpius.

Le gustaba su forma de hablar, su forma de caminar y la ridícula forma de leer, esa con la cabeza ladeada y los labios fruncidos. Le gusta el color de sus ojos y el olor que producía su desodorante en contacto con su piel. Le gustaba la forma en que se expresaba y la forma en que odiaba sus defectos.

Y ahora, el objeto de esa atracción enceguecedora, se estaba palmeando la entrepierna como si buscara algo ahí dentro. Albus se pregunto si en verdad se estaría buscando los genitales o su mente había llegado al punto de las alucinaciones.

Scorpius dio con la hebilla de su cinturón, se lo saco a empujones torpes y movimientos toscos. En medio del trajín se quito la chaqueta y bufanda. Los zapatos volaron por el aleteo de sus piernas y los pantalones se fueron deslizando por sus piernas a medida que se arrastraba contra el cobertor. Y todo eso Albus lo entro tan erótico, que agradeció haber estado medio drogado, sino, la erección hubiese sido horrorosamente dolorosa -Estoy enfermo- pensó.

Albus se acerco a la cama cuando Scorpius había dejado de moverse. Se inclino hacia él, al tiempo que hundía una rodilla en el colchón. El rubio reacciono y con una enorme sonrisa, alzándose apoyado de los codos dijo.

-Ahora tú

Albus se quito la ropa igual de torpe, más rápido y mucho más violentamente que su amigo. Se quedo con los pantalones solo como una precaución.

Scorpius lo miraba, aun apoyado en los codos. Tenia la vista nublada, los parpados medio caídos y los labios ligeramente abiertos. Albus se sintió borracho en expectativas, ebrio de culpa. Cuando el rubio se movió, alzando una mano para tocarlo, le dijo

-No- la duda en la cara de su amigo, se mezclaba con la decepción y la desilusión en partes iguales- no es justo- _por que mañana lo no recordaras, por que estas borracho, por que eres mi amigo y te lo debo, por si esto se va a la mierda yo me voy con ello_- Si mañana en la mañana lo recuerdas, continuamos.

-Hecho.

Pero Scorpius no lo había recordado y Albus se hizo el idiota.

Si Scorpius no hubiese tenido tanta resaca, quizás se abría percatado que ese de Albus desnudo sobre él, haciéndole promesas de un futuro de mucho contacto y mucha saliva que recordaba, no era uno de sus sueños de borracho.


End file.
